


A dream full of fears

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 7, M/M, Promises, prompt victor, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor's relationship with Yuuri takes an unexpected turn that triggers his fears and insecurities...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victuuri week everyone!!

“Yuuri, should I wash the dishes or are you going to do it?” Victor sighed as his days with Yuuri had started filling with tension. They had moved to Russia together for a few months, but their common life wasn’t as they imagined it to be.

“Just do it yourself for once… I’m too tired right now.” Yuuri’s voice sounded angry again. This unreasonable tension had started to appear gradually, but then grew bigger than all the other emotions that the couple felt. And, it kept getting worse every day.

“Okay, I’ve got this! Would you like us to go out later? Maybe we could go out for a walk, or even shopping. The stores aren’t closing until late this evening! What do you say?” The Russian skater’s cheerful suggestion almost wasn’t heard by his boyfriend, since he was always indifferent by everything he said.

“I prefer to stay at home tonight. I’m going to bed, so see you later.” His response to Victor’s suggestion was cold, nothing like his heartwarming words that made his day a little bit better. Why was he like this?

Victor felt like the earth was collapsing under his feet. Only a month ago they were their usual selves, happy about every little thing that went on around them and, most importantly, they were completely in love. And then, everything changed. Suddenly, the Russian skater was left with the memories of their time in Hasetsu, while he had to face his biggest fear. He was feeling alone again.

Several days passed and they didn’t seem to make any progress. The two skaters’ communication had stopped existing and the fights kept getting louder, until Victor reached his breaking point in front of an insensitive Yuuri who had lost all faith in their relationship. It was all a mess in Victor’s hear, until that very moment, when his heart shattered into pieces.

“Yuuri, I know that you probably don’t want to have this conversation with me, but I have something very important to ask you. Do you still love me?” His heart was racing and his breath was unstable, because he already knew the answer deep inside, he simply didn’t want to accept his fate.

“Look, this is something I wanted to talk to you about as well. The truth is that I don’t love you, actually I never did. You were always in my mind since I was really young, but it turned out that my admiration and respect for you as a skater was the only feeling I had towards you, nothing more. That’s why I’ve decided to move back to Japan and take the first step to a new life, which will be easier for both you and me. Don’t you agree?” Yuuri’s voice kept echoing inside Victor’s mind, like it was all an illusion coming out of a hope destruction fairy tale. _I don’t love you. I don’t love you. I don’t love you…_

**“Why don’t you love me like I do?”** Victor was sweating, heartbeat racing as he struggled with his breath. He was crying so much, he couldn’t believe what had just happened, until he realized that he was still in bed, with Yuuri standing right next to him.

“Was it one of those dreams again?” Yuuri was genuinely concerned when his husband had these nightmares where his world was destroyed right in front his eyes. His past haunted him, after having spent so many years in isolation at the top, where he wasn’t allowed to show his true feelings.

“Yeah, what time is it? Did I wake you up?” His voice was trembling.

“Don’t worry about that now. I’m here, you can go back to sleep without being afraid, okay? Just remember that I love you, I really do, and everything will be alright.” The Japanese skater embraced his husband, as it usually made him calm down to feel the warmth of his body right next to him.

_“I promise to love you until the end of my existence, so stay by my side and never leave.”_


End file.
